Would you love a monsterman?
by Figure in black
Summary: SS4 Goku x Chichi. Describes Chichi's first reaction to seeing Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form.


This is set when Baby has been destroyed and everyone retores the human popuals back to normal with the sacred water, Chichi is still unconscious from when she was attacked by Baby and is also still under his control. It includes the song 'would you love a monsterman?' by Lordi which I think really suits this situation. Basically it's about Chichi's reaction to when she first sees Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song, it belongs to Lordi**

**Would you love a monsterman?**

Goku slowly walked, rather shakily towards his unconscious wife lying still and peaceful on the dusty floor, she hadn't moved since he had placed her there previously. His unconscious daughter-in-law used to be lying right next to her but had previously awoken and had been returned to normal by the sacred water. His grip on the bottle he was carrying in his left hand tightened slightly at the thought of what she would be like if she awoke before she could be returned to normal. His mind still held the image of the look of pure hatred on her face the last time they had met just after he had arrived back on Earth. It was like a knife had been run through his heart being turned rapidly at the thought of her hating him.

He knelt down onto his knees next to her and gently cradled her head in his now fur-covered right arm. He placed the bottle down on the floor and gently brushed away some stray strands of hair from her face. He moved his hand from her face to her chin and gently tilted it upwards slightly and moved his head towards her ear. "Chichi, if you can hear me I want you to open your mouth and drink this water. It'll make you better…I promise." He whispered as softly as he could in his gruff voice and watched as she slowly and cautiously opened her mouth. It pained him to see that she had no trust for him anymore, even though it was because of Baby's influence it still stabbed him in the chest.

He gently placed the rim of the bottle to her lips and poured a small amount of the liquid into her mouth and watched her swallow, his tail wrapping around her waist to stop her from squirming as the egg was burned out of her. Chichi writhed in pain under Goku as he held her down and watched red vapour evaporating out of her skin, the last remnants of Baby's hold over her. She gently relaxed in his arms and slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight burned them causing her only to see shadows. However that was enough for her to recognise the silhouette above her. "Goku?" She mouthed, still not strong enough to speak properly yet. Goku chuckled, relieved that she was back to being his normal Chichi again. "Yeah, it's me. Come on, let me help you up."

He slowly helped her up to her feet as she slowly regained her sense of balance, as she eventually stood steady she opened her eyes expecting to see the top of his blue gi, however instead she saw a red fur-covered chest. She swung her head quickly upwards and a shocked squeal escaped her as she looked up into the face of her Super Saiyan 4 husband. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting! "Chichi! Calm down! It's me! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He expected her to act like this, she had always over-reacted when it came to his Super Saiyan transformations.

_Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand,  
the Beauty of the Beast?  
I would do it all for you.  
Would you do it all, do it all for me?_

"Goku?…" she whispered, but soon trailed off as she looked into his eyes, his now bright yellow eyes that seemed to cut right though her and look deep within her soul. A small wave of relief passed down her body as she realised that his eyes were no different to what they were before. She noticed that they still showed her the love and devotion that he felt for her, the only thing that had changed was the colour, making them look more aggressive. She slowly raised her hand and gently touched it against is cheek, he gently placed his hand onto hers and nuzzled it against his face, purring contentedly.

_Take your time, you'll be fine.  
Yeah, there is nothing wrong with this  
you ain't committing crime.  
You don't know why  
It passed you by.  
You search for something never found along these lines._

She giggled as she felt the purring reverberate through her hand now placed on his chest, "You haven't changed at all! You're still my sweet Goku!" She sighed with relief as he gripped her hand slightly in his and placed it back down to their sides. She removed her hand from his chest and gripped his other hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that! I was worried that you didn't love me anymore…" He trailed off as his eyes grew sad as he looked into her coal black, lively ones.

_Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand,  
the Beauty of the beast?  
I would do it all for you.  
Would you do it all, do it all for me?_

"Goku! I'm not that superficial am I! I don't care what you look like! I admit you did scare me at first but I eventually realised that you're still the big goofball that you always were!" She intertwined her fingers with his and slowly raised herself onto tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. He gently smiled against the kiss, 'looks like everything is back to normal' he though happily.

_Would you love a monsterman?_

Review and tell me what you think please! I value all of your opinions!

Figure in black


End file.
